Deadman's Anger Release
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: Mark Callaway just needed an anger release after failing to choke slam HBK to hell.. JeffHardy/Undertaker ONESHOT.


**A/N;; My 'Taker Muse demanded attention and kidnapped my Jeff Muse, refusing to give him back until i wrote this out.. Ta daa!**

* * *

Mark Callaway aka The Undertaker, stalking into his rented hotel room of the night with a thunderous look on his face after having missed the opportunity to finally get his hands on HBK before Wrestle mania, looking to Choke slam him down to hell..

But, not being able to.

Mark growled lowly before slamming the hotel door loudly, the look of his face changing and getting angrier before he shoved his bag down onto the floor and stalked off into the hotel living room..

In hunt for the one and only thing that he could take his anger out on..

Mark smirked to himself as he found him, curled up in a ball on the sofa, his rainbow coloured hair falling over his pretty little face.

He crouched down in front of Jeff before grabbing his shoulders in his large hands, shaking them slightly before smirking as Jeff slowly opened his eyes and let out a quiet yawn.

Jeff looked up at Mark and grinned widely, before his smile slowly faded and a slight look of terror replaced the happiness in his eyes as he noticed the burning in Mark's eyes, and the hungry smirk on his face.

Jeff slowly sat up before looking down towards the floor, his bottom lip between his teeth, not daring to look up at the Dead man, in fear that something bad could happen in a second..

"Whats wrong? Didnt miss me?" Mark purred into Jeffs ear, his lips brushing against the skin of Jeffs earlobe.

Jeff closed his eyes and shivered as he felt Marks hot breathe on his neck, biting down on his bottom lip roughly and closing his eyes.

Mark smirked to himself before running a hand up under Jeff's shirt, slowly kissing down over his neck as he pulled him into him roughly.

Jeff let out a low, slightly sluttish, moan as he felt Mark rub him through his jeans and bite at the skin on his collarbone at the same time, jerking his hips slightly to meet with Marks hand.

Mark smirked wider before grabbing Jeff's hips with his hands, pinning them down to the sofa and his crawled on top of him, pressing his lips to Jeff's and forcing his tongue into his mouth.

He tugged off the shirt Jeff was wearing, along with his own, forcing his mouth back down to his as he chucked the items of clothing somewhere across the room.

Jeff massaged his tongue with the Dead mans, groaning into his mouth before buckling his hips up to Marks, whimpering quietly with need before dragging his hands down over Marks chest and across his jeans waistline slowly..

Mark growled lowly from his throat, before playing with Jeff's belt, chucking it across the room before skillfully working with his jeans, pulling them down with a satisfied smirk before rubbing his through the material of his boxers..

Jeff gasped quietly into Marks mouth, closing his eyes as he felt himself become harder, moaning quietly before smirking as he felt Mark poke against his upper leg.

He grabbed Marks jeans and unzipped them, shoving them down quickly as he kissed Mark harder, tugging on his boxers playfully with a sluttish whimper.

Mark resisted the urge to groan..

Damn Jeff and his sluttish sounds.

Mark teased Jeff's tongue with his, earning another quiet moan from the Enigma, before pulling down his boxers and rubbing him teasingly.

Jeff pressed his hips up against the Dead mans, whimpering again but louder in need, tugging on Marks boxers again.

Mark let a quiet growl escape his lips, grabbing Jeff's hands and pinning them above his head with a hand, before rubbing Jeff again slowly, smirking to himself.

He continued for a minute or so, before slowly pressing a finger against Jeff's opening.

"Mmm.. Mark.." Jeff moaned in a whisper, closing his eyes as his breathing became slightly heavier.

Mark smirked widely before brushing his lips over Jeff's lightly, before trailing them across his jawline and down his neck.

"Say it Jeff.. Tell me what you want.." Mark purred up to him, pushing his finger into Jeff's opening slowly.

"Please.. Please.." Jeff begged with another moan, closing his eyes slightly tighter.

Mark smirked to himself before biting at Jeff's collarbone lightly, earning a whimper from the high flyer.

"What Jeff?" He purred into his ear, tugging at his ear lobe gently. "What do you want?" He questioned, pressing another finger into Jeff's opening slowly.

"Fuck me Mark." Jeff breathed out, pressing his hips up against Marks.

Mark smirked wider, before sliding his fingers from out of Jeff, tugging down his boxers before thrusting himself into Jeff, earning a loud gasp and a slight yell of pain from the Enigma.

Jeff gripped onto Marks shoulder, digging his fingertips into his shoulders slightly, before breathing in through his teeth, slowly opening his eyes and nodding slowly.

"You can move.." Jeff murmured quietly.

Mark pressed his lips to Jeff's and forced his tongue into his mouth once again, before slowly thrusting into Jeff slowly, gripping onto his hips with his large hands tightly.

Mark closed his eyes and groaned in pleasure..

So. Fucking. Tight..

Jeff cried out in pleasure and closed his eyes again tightly.

"Mark!" He yelled out as Mark slammed into him roughly.

Mark groaned before moving in and out of Jeff at a quick, rough pace, smirking as his hips banged against Jeff's.

Jeff cried out slightly before squeezing his eyes tightly, biting down on his bottom lip before screaming out in pleasure as he cummed.

Mark let a low growl escape his lips as Jeff tightened around him, pulling out slightly before thrusting into the Rainbow Haired Warrior roughly, closing his eyes and groaning loudly as he cummed inside of Jeff.

Jeff relaxed after a moment and panted quietly, looking up at Mark before kissing him gently.

Mark pulled out of Jeff after a moment, before laying down beside Jeff on the sofa, wrapping a large arm around the pretty boys waist before pulling him into him.

Jeff buried his head into the Dead mans neck, closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly.

Mark held Jeff close to him, before pressing his lips to Jeff's forehead.

"I.. Love you Mark.." Jeff hesistated slightly in a whisper.

Mark looked down at the younger man in slight shock, before brushing Jeff's purple and and blue hair from his face, staring down into his green eyes with a small smile.

"I love you too Jeff.."

* * *

**You guys have no idea how many times i changed this.. At first, it was suppose to be violent.. Then.. This, just came out. xD**

**REVIEWWW! ;D**


End file.
